Shall I ever see you again?
by LadySakura
Summary: Princess Sakura and Syaoran is a guard,but can it happen?Will it be allowed for a princess to love a guard?what evil lurks around unnoticed?Please R+R,rated PG For VERY SAD ENDING >>NEW CHAPTER>ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER REAL CLIFF HANGER THIS ONE IS
1. It Begins

I DO NOT own CCS!(But if clamp would wanna share ^ ^)  
  
===== dream  
----- somewhere else  
~~~~~~ Later on  
***** Flashback  
( ) Authors note  
_word_ Thought  
  
----------  
"Syaoran this is it,today you shall go to the castle,and one day  
you shall bacome a fine guard!"  
  
Syaoran smirked proudly,The young 7 year old boy pulled  
out his sword which was bigger than him but he  
still could manage.  
  
he followed the man to a large crystal palace,there they met a woman  
she held a large staff with a compass rose look-like thing   
at the top,it was gold and silver,she wore a long blue dress and  
on her forehead there was a golden gemstone which hung from a chain.  
the woman bent down so she could face young Syaoran.  
  
"So,you're the one thats training to protect my daughter in the near future,am I right?"  
  
The woman smiled sweetly,Syaoran nodded,The woman and man begun to talk,Syaoran wondered off in awe   
of the castles beauty  
  
"OW"  
  
Syaoran shaked off,he had bumped into somebody,a young girl about his age (Guess who ^ ^),she wore a long  
white flowing dress,she held in her right hand a large staff that was around 7 times taller than her,at the top stood pure  
bright,light.she had long auburn hair and deep emerald eyes (^ ^ Guess),in her forehead lay a white gemstone,which,like the woman  
he had met earlier,hung from a chain.the girl stood up  
  
"oh,I'm sorry,are you ok?"  
  
Syaoran stood up  
  
"yeah,fine,whats the hurry?trying to get away from something like a dragon?"  
  
Syaorans eyes filled with exitement (This is dedicated to my little cousin,everytime  
he sees me and my friends running he says that,I think its KAWAII) The girl giggled  
  
"No no silly,just playing a trick on my two guardians"  
  
"Guardians?"  
  
Syaoran asked with large wonder,suddenly he saw what looked like a baby stuffed animal sit on the girls head  
  
"Pwincess,see,I told you I could find you"  
  
The girl sighed  
  
"yes you did Kero,wheres Yue?"  
  
The stuffed animal sighed  
  
"yue is still wunning awound twying to find you"  
  
Syaoran shook his head  
  
"Princess?You're the princess?"  
  
The girl giggled  
  
"My names Sakura,whats yours?"  
  
Syaoran bowed  
  
"My name is Syaoran,I am one of the royal guards!"  
  
He stood there all proud,Kero looked at him  
  
"Awent you kinda puny to be a gawd?"  
  
Sakura giggled,Syaoran got mad  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PINT SIZED STUFFED ANIMAL?"  
  
Kero flew out of Sakuras head as him and Syaoran both death glared each other  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a sword flashes by,quick blows seep through the clearing in the forest,cutting off branches and leaves  
a boy stood training with his sword,he was quite powerfull,he concontated on every move.he wiped of the sweat  
and headed out,after he took a shower he decided to wander around the palace fro a little while,eversince he was young  
he always admired the castle.suddenly he bumped into somebody,a figure in a long white robe and a hood covering his/her/its face  
as he/she/it fell back,the hood came off revealing a young girls,her emerald eyes flew open,the boys widened  
  
"Princess Sakura?Is that you?"  
  
The girl quickly covered her face  
  
"Ssh"  
  
the boy pulled her up  
  
"Syaoran,plaese dont tell anyone"  
  
sakura said with pleading eyes  
  
"Princess,its late and dark,it could be dangerous to go out there by yourself,I cannot let you go"  
  
Sakura looked deep into his eyes,pleading away,Syaoran sighed  
  
"alright,but I am going with you!"  
  
----------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked throughthe gardens together,Syaoran looked at Sakura _Wow,I cant beliebe I'm walking through the gardens with the  
princess by my side_ he thought and started to blush _AGH!What am I blushing for?_ he looked over at Sakura,she just looked so peacefull  
and calm he blushed again _awwwww you like her!_ His mind taunted him _DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!She princess me guard?DO THE MATH_ Sakura  
looked over and noticed Syaoran blushing like a tomato she looked confused  
  
"Syaoran,are you ok.your face is red,is that a good sign?"  
  
Upon hearing this Syaoran instantly turned to face her,his eyes widened extra large and he was tottally red _AGH SHE NOTICED!Oh  
she doesnt know what is it when a person blushes!shes been in this castle for so long I guess,few_  
  
"h..h..hai I'm fine"  
  
Sakura smiled still not understanding what was going on  
  
"Thats good"  
  
Syaoran looked up  
  
"its getting late,you should head back"  
  
Sakura nodded,Syaoran was still blsuhing like a tomato _I shall not fall for the princess,I shall not fall for the princes,I shall not fall for the princess....._  
Syaoran didnt even notice that after he dropped sakura off he was still lecturing himslef oh  
how he shouldnt fall for the princess,but,to Syaoran amazement,he just had.  
  
To Be continued......  
I know,TERRIBLE start!But trust me,it gets better!ha hym heres the summary for the next   
chapter:  
A Guard and a princess?Could it happen?Is Syaoran dreaming?What bout Sakura,will SHE fall in love with the strong willed Fighter?what evil lurks around unnoticed?  
PLEASE Review!!! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mysteries and Hidden Love

Thank you sooooooooooo much for the nice reviews!Really nice of you guys to write all that!!!  
== dream  
---- somwhere else  
~~~~~later on  
***** Flashback  
( ) Authors notes  
_word_ thought  
*_word_* reading minds  
Chapter 2  
  
-------  
"Sakura,Princess,wake up,please,Sakura,princess?"  
  
kero hovered over a sleeping Sakura desperation in his eyes,suddenly tears began to form   
  
"Please,sniff...sniff..I'm I'm sniff..."  
  
he hovered closer ot her ear  
  
"PRINCESS SAKURA I'M HUNGRY!"  
  
Sakura shot staright up,she looked sleepily at Kero  
  
"why did you do that Kero?"  
  
Kero got on his little knees  
  
"I'm hungry!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura slowly stood up,she moved to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush,she looked at herself in the   
mirror,she thought of the way Syaoran blushed like an overgrown tomato yesterday and started to giggle  
_I wonder what was that about,whatever it was,he looked funny!_  
  
"Sakura"  
  
Sakura head turned to face her mother whom stood over her with a sweet smile,Kero hovered  
over to her  
  
"Queen Nadeisco,please,Is there any food yet?"  
  
Kero asked with pleading eyes,Nadeisco smiled sweetly  
  
"You can go down to the kitchen and have breakfast with Yukito"  
  
Keros eyes widened  
  
"NANI??Hes there already,OH NO HE MUST HAVE FINISHED ALREADY!"  
  
Kero raced down the stairs,Nadeisco and Sakura both looked at him and sweatdropped  
Nadeisco sat next to Sakura  
  
"I heard you where in the gardens yesterday with one of the guards,is that right?"  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"Hai!I was without sleep so i went to the gardens,But Syaoran said it was to dangerous for me to go alone  
so he came with me"  
  
She pouted  
  
"Mother,why must I be treated like a child?"  
  
Nadeisco looked at her daughter  
  
"Because you are one,now lets go have breakfast"  
  
Nadeisco stood up followed by Sakura,Sakura sweatdropped  
  
"If Yukito and Kero havent finished it already"  
  
----------------------------  
"Hey syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran was strtled and quickly turned around to face Yamazaki (if thats how ya spell it)  
he smiled at the sight of his friend  
  
"Hey"  
  
Yamazaki looked around to make sure no one was looking  
he got one of those suspicious anime looks,Syaoran looked at him  
  
"What?What is it?"  
  
Yamazaki looked at him  
  
"I heard you were seen with the princess yesterday in the gradens,at night"  
  
Syaoran went into a blushing sprees  
  
"um well ah ih oh ah ih _Oh crud!Now I'm in trouble_ well the   
princess wanted to go for a walk in the gardens and I couldnt let her go outside all by herself"   
_alright Syaoran play it smooth_  
  
Yamazaki looked at him suspiciously  
  
"well Syaoran as your friend I must tell you dont get any idaes,  
shes royalty,she probobally has a line of men she must be engaged to"  
  
Syaoran sighed  
  
"Guess you're right" (NO NO NO dont give up!!!!ignore him you know Yamazaki and his lies-ahem uhh well  
uh lets get back to the story right)  
  
Suddenly Yamazaki shot up one finger  
  
"Did you know that royal engagements usually."  
  
Syaoran sighed anime style _Oh no,here we go again_  
  
----------------------------  
Sakura turned to face her mother  
  
"mother you look worried"  
  
Nadeisco looked at her young daughter while Yukito and Kero stuffed themselfs  
  
"whatever do you mean Sakura?"  
  
"Well,I dont know,you just look worried,something is wrong"  
  
Nadeisco looked at her daughetr,she couldnt let Sakura find out about the  
happenings around the kingdom  
  
"Oh its nothing,now eat before your food gets cold,later you and the other princesses can go out and play!"  
  
Sakura got exitment in her eyes  
  
"Hai!"  
  
----------------------------  
"...is that so?are you not making this up?"  
  
"yes m'lady she was in the garden with one of the royal guards"  
  
The two girls talked,one of them a maid for sure,the other had bright Amber eyes  
and long black hair in two pigtails,she wore a long red dress,she had a red gemstone,which,unlike Sakuras wasnt hung on a chain  
was just stuck on her forehead.she had a mischiefious look on her face  
  
"Oh this is gonna be fun"  
  
"do you need me for anything more Lady Meiling?"  
  
Meiling waved her hand   
  
"no no,you may go _ooooooh wait until Tomoyo hears this!_  
----------------------------  
  
a black dragon zoomed,flashing fire swalloying up the entire village,a lady in a  
long,tight black dress and a boy in a long brown cloak stood hovering over the village  
The woman spoke up  
  
"ah the smell of death,one of the best there is,isnt that right Mino?"  
  
The boy looked and gave one of Eriols Evil smirks  
  
"Hai mother"  
  
  
"she shall be here anytime now"  
  
the woman said,Nadeisco along with Keroberos and Yue stood bellow them  
Nadeisco lifted up her staff aiming it at the woman,Nadeisco spoke up  
  
"Why are you doing this?why are you attacking these innocent people?"  
  
Nadeisco said,the woman gave an evil laugh  
  
"Queen Nadeisco,Naive little Nadeisco,you do not understand,better watch out one day we're coming after  
you and the little runt"  
  
and with that,the woman and boy both disspeared,Nadeisco Yue and Keroberos all knew whom  
the 'runt' was  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Tomoy,Meiling!"  
  
The two girls turned around to face Sakura coming up,Meiling and the other one had  
long black hair and purple eyes,she wore a long purple dress,and,had a purple gemstone  
on her forehead,like Meilings it was stuck on her forehead,she smiled at the sight of Sakura,Sakura arrived near the two  
panting  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"So Sakura.."  
  
Tomoyo said  
  
"..Meiling tells me you were spotted yesterday NIGHT with one of the guards ALONE  
in the garden"  
  
Sakura sighed  
  
"Did someone put up a big red neon sign or something?yes,but,what is the big deal?"  
  
Meiling sighed and tomoyo started to laugh  
  
"ohohohoho Sakura,you can be so innocent sometimes!"  
  
Sakura looked at her friend  
  
"hoe?"  
  
Meiling just hushed Tomoyo  
  
"okay,I have to teach you guys something"  
  
sakura and Tomoyo looked at Meiling  
  
"What?"  
  
Meiling stood all proud  
  
"I'm gonna teach you guys how to read minds!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Syaoran walked around the gardens  
  
_tupid tupid tupid TUPID_  
  
he tortured himself,but,he couldnt get the sight of Sakura out of his mind  
and,again,into a blushing spree he went  
  
_NO NO NO Not falling for the princess Not falling (here we go again) for the.._  
  
Syaorans mentall torture was interrupted by the sound oof girls laughing,he looked over the bush  
and his hair shot up,his eyes widened AND he blushed like an idiot (guess what happened)  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Oh Meiling you're so silly"  
  
Sakura said as she and Tomoyo laughed there heads off,Tomoyo stopped she had   
caught glimpse of something moving in the bushes,Meiling and Sakura stopped,suddnenly Sakura  
could have sworn she heard something  
  
*_Tupid Tupid Tupid.._*  
  
Sakura turned around and shook her head,she looked at Tomoyo  
  
"what is it?"  
  
Suddenly Meilings eyes widend (Oh no,why her?) she heard something  
  
*_NO NO NO Not Falling for the princess Not falling for the princess..._* (POOR SYAORAN)  
  
she fell over laughing  
  
"Tomoy Sakura lets go inside,Tomoyo later we need to talk!"  
-----------------------------  
Nadeisco arrived at the castle,she turned to Yue and Keroberos  
  
"I want you two to find the girls,I'll alert the guards" (I wonder what Syaorans reaction will be?)  
Yue and Keroberos nod  
----------------------------  
"syaoran stop fooling around"  
  
Syaoran stood frozen inside the bushes,he knew Tomoyo had seen him,he turned to face Yamazaki  
  
"quickly,the queen wants to speak to all the guards,ITS IMPORTANT"  
  
Syaoran got a glimpse of fear _Off goes my head Gulp_  
  
the boys raced to find all the royal guards  
lined up Nadeisco facing them,Nadeisco spoke up  
  
"today while me and the royal guardians went to see a village that had been attacked,we recieved a threat considering the princes."  
  
The minute Syaoran Heard the words Princess and Threat he shot up,Yamazaki pulled him down,Nadeisco faced Syaoran  
  
".I know how important she means to all of us (she knows - -')you all must be on yourbest guard,I shall go and teach the princess  
her hidden skills"she turned around,but her eyes stayed on syaoran  
  
"I one day will Need your help to teach her (Go Nadeisco!)'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meiling whispered in Tomoyos ear what she heard  
  
"ohohohoho you're not lying?'  
  
"Nope"  
  
sakura looked at the two   
  
"what-"  
  
she was interrupted by her mother coming in,Tomoyo and Meiling Bowed,Kero and Yukito left  
Nadeisco sat down  
  
"Meiling,Tomoyo, you two know that you are princesses and yet a prt of Sakuras court right?'  
  
The two girls nodded,Sakura spotted worry in her mothers eye  
  
"whats the matter mom?"  
  
"sakura,my daughter,you three were born with special skills,maybe you have developd theses already"  
  
Meiling Gasped  
  
*_Yes Meiling,I knwo you can mind read_*  
  
"Queen Nadeisco,how did you-?"  
  
"and thus you all three have speciall fighting abilities,I will, Teach Sakura hers,and you two shall learn from your   
parents"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nadeisco touched Sakuras staff,it became smaller and thinner,a little crystal baton,sakura looked at her mother  
Nadeisco instructed her to raise her 'baton' and and shout the words 'north star power of light and hope shine NOW'  
as Sakura did (okay guys,NOW this gets like Sailor moon) she transformed,her Crystal in her forehead  
was in a tiara,she wore a white leotard and at the chest it had the 'compass rose' like object,but unlike  
her mothers,it was like an crystal and the colours shone like the rainbow,her skirt was white and had all the 7 colours of the rainbow at the  
front,at the back there was a large see through bow Sakura looked at herself in disbelief  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"WHITE DRAGON"  
  
the light at her staff sone and a white dragon apperared surrounding the clearing of the forest and then blasting it  
but Sakura got stuck in the middle  
  
"SIgh oh great I'll blast the bad guys then I'll blast myself  
  
Syaoran appeared,the minute he caught (oh woopises,Sakura was ALONE in the clearing here coughsappynessincomingcough)  
glimpse pf the way Sakura looked he blushed a DEEP shade of red,as he walked to her from behind he steeped on a twig,  
Sakura turned around  
  
"WHITE STAR BLAST"  
  
a shot of white came out of the light of her staff,when it cleared up,Syaoran was all grey and he puffed put smoke  
he fell back,Sakura ran towards him (AWWWWWWWW)  
  
"opps,are you ok?you startled me!"  
  
Syaoran stood up  
  
"yeah fine,very good blast,for a bigginer"  
  
sakura looked at him  
  
"can you teach me?I cant do this all by myself (AAAWWW) "  
  
Sakura turned around and rose her staff,Syaoran came up from behind her,he took the staff with her nad instructed  
her how to use it (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) his hand were on top of hers and as he noticed this he kept himself  
from getting distracted,but he STILL blushed like a morron,suddenly Sakura's mind raced off,she looked at Syaoran at the corner of  
her eye,she thought about the night in the garden and when they had furst met,and suddenly,her cheecks turned a deep shade of red.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
So will sakura or Syaoran ever tell each other how they feel?what about the mysterious Mother and Child?what do they want?Whats gonna HAPPEN?  
PLEASE review!and THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!!!THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NICE!! ^ ^  
  
  
  



	3. ENGAGEMENT?

==== dream  
---- somewhere else  
~~~~ later on  
***** Flashback  
_word_ though  
*_word_* Mind Reading  
( ) Authors note  
  
Chapter 3  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT BECAUSE IT ENDS IN A KIND OF CLIFFHANGER!  
  
------4 years later-------------  
  
Sakura strecthed as she got up,she raised her eys slowly,she sat up in bed and walked over to her dresser  
she let her long hair out of the ponytail and let it fall to her waist. she put on her court dress,a long white strapless dres,  
a white see through "veil" covered her shoulders and the smae "veil" like material made a large bow at her back that almost resembled wings  
she walked over to her window where she had a view of the forest,but she wasnt looking at the forest,right,directly beneath her window  
was where the guards where (you can see where this is going huh?) she leaned against the window and felt the soft breeze,she sighed  
  
"Syaoran...."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Syaoran made his way to where the guards trained he looked down at the floor  
_its been 4 years,argh,I have to stop this,she would NEVER fall in love with me,I'm just a peasent guard_   
  
as Syaoran ortured himself mentally he looked up at the sky but he noticed sakura was leaning against the window ledge  
  
_every year she gets more beaytiful...ARGH I have to stop this!_   
  
but as hard as he tried,Syaoran still blushed redder than a lego-brick  
  
------------------------------  
  
"alright my son,soon,we shall strike at the royal family (no,not the one in Englan,Eriol isnt even in this fic (not yet)"  
  
The young boy smirked  
  
_maybe,even I'll still make the princess mine,and if anyone DARES try to stop me,they'll pay_ (DIED DEAD DWEEP!SAKURA AND SYAORAN FO-RE-VER SO BUZZ OFF AND SHUT UP! well uh..JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sakura met Nadeisco yukito and Kero at the breakfast table,Nadeisco looked at Sakura  
  
_everyday Sakura falls more and more in love with this guard,I wish the rules didnt keep them apart,It hurts me too see them seperated like this (YEAH ME TOO)_  
  
suddenlly a maid comes in,she bows,  
  
"lady Nadeisco,There is a queen and young man here too see you and Misstress Sakura"  
  
Nadeisco nods,her and sakura leave Yukito and Kero to stuff themselfs,they followed the maid to a study where a   
wpman with long black ahir and black eyes in a black (WHATS IS SHE A GOTH?) dress and a young boy about Sakuras age a little higher with red eyes and   
orange hair stood (so?) the woman stood up  
  
"Queen Nadeisco,So gald to meet you,Princess Sakura,you are as beautifful as they say you are"  
  
They all sat down,the boy directly in front of Sakura,he spoke up (yoo hoo T T)  
  
"My name is Zoino I am the crowned prince of (dorksville,jerkyland?) Clouina and this is my mother"  
  
Nadeisco and the woman shook hand,the boy took Sakuras hand and kissed it (I'm all for Sappyness but I'm telling this guy SHES TAKEN BY SYAORAN(  
the boy spoke up again  
  
"I have heard a great deal about you princess Sakura,that the only thing that outmatches you power is your beauty (WHO IS THIS GUY?)"  
  
Sakura looked at him  
  
"I am Flattered but.."  
  
overlapping the last "but" the boy spoke up again (OH PE LEASE)  
  
"Queen Nadeisco,May I have your daughters hand in marrige?"   
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
NNNNNNNAAAAAANNNNNIIIIIII???????????WHO IS THIS DWEEB?WHATS GOING TO HAPPENE?COMMON SAKURA DECLINE (oops she has no choice,its not up to her it up to the queen) OKAY COMMON NADEISCO DECLINE!WHATS SYAORAN GONNA DO?WHATS SAKURA GONNA DO?will this engagement bring them closer together or farther apart?what about the other people,the evil mom and kid?whats do they mean?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
Short chapter,I know,But hey,this is a pretty high cliff hanger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Ball-Part 1

okay you guys,I wanna let you know,this is the semi-finnal chapter,thats  
right,the next chapter will be the end.you must be like "WHAT?This story is so darn SHORT!"  
I know,in the final chapter I'll tell you guys why I made this whol fic in the first place  
and I'll NEED YOUR HELP!okay now for CHAPTER 4 The Ball-Part 1  
  
===== dream  
----- somewhere else  
~~~~~ later on  
*** Flashback  
_word_ thought  
*_Word_* Mind reading  
  
  
-------  
Syaoran (went into cardiac arrest?exploded?oh yes,he hasnt found out yet)  
walked through the halls with Yamazaki,they bumped into two maids,they booth looked   
really sad,Yamazaki looked at Chiharu (WOW I REMEMBERED HER NAME)  
  
"Whats the matter Chiharu?"  
  
Chiharu looked up at Yamazaki  
  
"Oh it nothing,just I feel sorry for the princess"  
  
Syaoran shot foward  
  
"WHAT?IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH HER?IS SHE OKAY?"  
  
Chiharu looked at Syaoran as if too say _I'm So sorry,I know you liked her_  
So the other maid spoke up  
  
"I cannot imagine being forced to marry someone I dont even know or love"  
  
Syaorans eyes glitttered with pain,but he dropped his head so they wouldnt know as Chiharu was about to  
comfort him the other maid spoke up again  
  
"here she comes"  
  
Syaorans head jerked to atleast catch a glimpse of the way Sakura looked before her 'wedding'  
what Syaoran saw next,nearly made him burst with anger.  
  
------------  
  
as Sakura walked through the crystal hallway,she ducked her head so the maids  
could not see the pain and sadness in her eyes,but she couldnt help the crystal tear fall down her cheecks.  
  
------------  
  
Syaoran had known Sakura for 10 years.He could DEFENETLY tell,something was wrong,but what he saw  
he couldnt believe,Sakura had always been a happy,sweet person,but now he saw her,for the first time  
in his life,a tear.one of the maids frowned  
  
"and look there prince charming right there (alright I have kept quiet for a while now,so I must say,Syaoran,CHARGE!)"  
  
Syaorans head Jerked abruptly towards the main door there he saw (the crowned prince of Dorksville Jerkyland)  
'Prince (Un) Charming' with a smirk on his face (DIE DEAD!) Sakura slowly lifted her head,'prince charming' pulled her close to him  
but she twisted her head to face the left (NO NO NO Syaoran is to the RIGHT) 'prince charming' abruptly turned Sakuras chin so she would face  
him (WELL COME ON SYAORAN DECKAPITATE THE DUDE!)  
  
SNAP  
  
the maids and Yamazaki turned to face Syaoran,the top of his IRON METAL sword had BROKEN OFF,Syaoran didnt take his eye of the future 'couple'  
  
"They dont make swords like they used to"  
  
was all Syaoran could mumble,then,out of nowhere two pairs of hands,took Syaoran by the shoulders and suddenly,he had dissapeared.  
  
-----------  
  
Sakura plooped down in her dresser,she looked at herself in the mirror,tears began to form in her eyes,she burried herself in her arms crying  
  
_WHy Me?Why me out of all people,Why must I marry someone I do not Love?_  
  
Kero hovered over to Sakura,he put his little paw on her shoulder  
  
"come on Princess,its no that bad,I mean,Its not like you have fallen for another guy right?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Princess,you have only seen one man this whole 4 years"  
  
silence  
  
"PRINCESS NO,AH AH,YOU DIDNT,YOU COULDNT,YOU FELL FOR THE GAKI?"  
  
Sakura looked aT kero with pleading eyes  
  
"Princess,ah,comme on,you know it couldnt be,a princess with a guard,it just,it doesnt make sense,theres no way Princess."  
  
sakura rested her head in her hands  
  
"I know,but still Kero,I just,ah,I just wish,I could have just one time with him just to be with him,without being guard and  
princess,to be equals,thats all I wanted,But now...I shall be wed to a man I do not love (For some reason this badly sounds like a   
Shakespear thing)"  
  
Kero saw this was going NOWHERE fast,so he floated over to her closet and opened,there was a   
pink,strapless,shoulder less.It had a low back and   
a rose at the top right hand.Sakura could see she had no choice,but to go to the ball.  
  
-----------  
  
"son,nows the time we must strike,The queen is holding a ball in the honor of her daughters engagement,you must attend,but  
keep your identity hidden until you know for sure what too do"  
  
the woman in black said,as her son nodded  
  
"yes mother,and I shall make her mine" (YEAH RIGHT AND I'M MICHELLE KWAN,GET A LIFE DWEEB!)  
  
----------  
  
  
The ball was grand,people were all in masks and grand ball dresses,Sakura,Nadeisco,The other Queen   
and prince charming,Meiling,her parents,Tomoyo and her parents all stood unmasked.Prince charming  
Held Sakura tight by his side (Somebody call pest controll here) everytime she tried to struggle free he would just hold her tighter  
he spoke (wow,what he knows his abc's?)  
  
"look at them,one day,we shall own all of this,all too ourselves just you and me,no one to stop us  
from doing as we please"  
  
Sakura shot him a look of disgust  
  
_Yeah,first thing I'm gonna do Is make murder legal_  
  
suddenly,a man,about Sakuras and prince charmings age,came (oh finnaly pest controll made it)  
he looked at 'prince charming' the boy wore fine red royal clothes (hint Hint Hint) he had a red  
mask hiding only his eyes (hint hint hint) and a sword wuch hung from his belt (COME ON!This is WAY too obvious)  
looked at 'prince charming' then Sakura then back at 'prince charming'  
  
"May I have the princess for this dance"  
  
Sakura looked at him,her face unreadable,Prince charming let her go (FREEDOM!)  
  
"sure"  
  
Sakura took the young boys hand,the danced around,the boy looked deep into her eyes  
  
"Princess,why are you so upset,do you not wish to marry this (boneheaded,idiotic,pthetic,Jerky,Scary,Weird,annoying,Pesky..) Prince?"  
  
sakura didnt look at him  
  
"My heart belongs to another" ( Say it with me now Sakura S-Y-A-O-R-A-N not 'another')  
  
The young boy looked down at her (ok bub,you might have saved her from 'prince un-charming' But that   
dun mean you're A-ok in my book palzy)  
  
"this man must be lucky,if you love him so,then why dont you marry HIM?" (geez,what do you think,the white wedding pidgeons went  
on strike?Because she CANT smarty!)  
  
Sakura looked up at the boy which held her arms  
  
"Because,our love is forbidden"  
  
The boy looked down at Sakuras hurtfull eyes he smirked (I dun like this....)  
  
"maybe its just best that way" (HEY!)  
  
She looked up at him,shotting a 'you would never understand' glare,The  
boy spoke again (Oh no)  
  
"Maybe its just best you forget this 'boy' " (Can it,he probobally taller and stronger and cuter and and )  
  
Sakura looked at this guy in disbelief,he had NO IDEA what was going on (you got that right)  
  
-----meanwhile back at the royals-----------  
  
*_Tomoyo_*  
  
*_What is it Meiling_*  
  
*_Over there,by the balcony_*  
  
Tomoyo looked over too see Sakura and the young boy dancing  
she smiled   
  
*_They seem to be having fun_*  
  
*_Yes,atleast he could get her away from the dork over here,even though he is kinda cute (Oh my,Meiling is blind)_*  
  
*_MEILING!_*  
  
*_What,I was just commenting on how extremely cute thi.._*  
  
*_MEILING!!!BE QUIET_*  
  
*_HOW IF NO ONE CAN HEAR US_*  
  
*_I DONT KNOW JUST STOP IT_*  
  
(T_T Its official,Meiling is weird)  
  
--------  
  
"princess,You must be carefull,somebody is after you and I am afraid for your safety" (YEAH RIGHT AND I'M JULIA ROBERTS)  
  
Sakura looked at him  
  
_What?...._  
  
the young boy looked down at sakura and smiled swwetly,Sakura broke off and headed out to  
the one place she could find peace,the royal gardens.She sat in a bench and lowered her head and started to cry  
she still loved Syaoran (no duh),who was this stranger?she asked herself,she stood up and walked around  
suddenly she felt something pull her by the waist and draw her nearer.,she spun around,it was  
the young boy from the ball,she tried to struggle,the boy lifted his hand up to his head,and removed the mask.  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
Who is this Boy?What does he want?What does he want with Sakura?What happened To Syaoran?Why is this fic so darn short?  
why did Nadeisco accept the wedding?what did the mother mean "Nows the time we must strike"?Find all this out in the next chapter!!!!!  
PPLEEASE REEVVVVIIIEWWWW!Thank you to all those whom have!Oh,Liz,Its good to know you agree with me!DOWN WITH DWEEB BOY!!! ^ ^  
Byezies for nows  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Ball-Continued-End of Fic

Ending-The Ball-Continued  
  
okay guys,sorry princess icestar (yes I read your review),But,there  
is a reason for this ending being so sad.after you read this chapter  
you will find out why,at the end I'll explain EVERYTHING  
  
----------  
  
Sakuras eyes widened,they boy took of his  
mask revealing gentle,brown eyes.Sakuras eyes gleamed with hapyness and sadness,  
she wraped her arms around him (I knew all along it was Syaoran,yeah,I was just,uh,testing you guys to see if you knew,yeah,right,ummm)  
they gazed into each others eyes,suddenly,Syaorans lips pressed against Sakuras,and he gave her a passionate kiss  
(aaawwwwwww,I agree with princess icestar,why cant we make this a happy ending?oh yeah,I remember)  
the kiss broke off,Sakura just wished she could be in his arms forever,,she looked at him  
  
"I wish I didnt have to marry,I just want to be with you"  
  
Syaoran looked down at her and smiled sweetly  
  
"I know"  
  
Sakura leaned against his chest and began to cry,Syaoran held her tight,wishing,hopeing, he would never have to let go.  
  
------------back at the royals-------  
'prince charming' looked around,he couldnt see neither Sakura or Syaoran  
he frowned  
  
_it is time_ (FOr what?For you to get a life?)  
  
he looked at his mother,she looked at him and smirked,he left,to the gardens (OH UH)  
  
---------------  
  
'prince charming' got out an old,brown,cloak with a hood that covered his face (AHA)  
he lifetd himself off so that he hovered,he saw Sakura in Syaorans arms.he smirked,The minuted syaoran  
saw him he pulled out his sword and got in front of Sakura,protecting her,she backed up.syaoran  
looked at him and frowned,they boy mino looked at Sakura  
  
"If I cant have her....."  
  
He started to gather up blue energy in his hands,Sakura backed up  
  
"...THEN NO ONE WILL!"  
  
He shot the blue energy together and sent it forward  
  
it passed in slow motion  
  
  
it made its way past  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
and hit  
  
  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned around,Sakura had flewn back and hit a tree,falling unconsious  
and as Syaoran ran towards her images flew by his mind  
  
***********  
  
"OW"  
  
Syaoran shaked off,he had bumped into somebody,a young girl about his age she wore a long  
white flowing dress,she held in her right hand a large staff that was around 7 times taller than her,at the top stood pure  
bright,light.she had long auburn hair and deep emerald eyes ,in her forehead lay a white gemstone,which,like the woman  
he had met earlier,hung from a chain.the girl stood up  
  
"oh,I'm sorry,are you ok?"  
  
Syaoran stood up  
  
"yeah,fine,whats the hurry?trying to get away from something like a dragon?"  
  
Syaorans eyes filled with exitement   
The girl giggled  
  
"No no silly,just playing a trick on my two guardians"  
  
**********  
Syaoran raced to Sakura,he picked up her unconsious head in his arms,she slowly opened one of her eyes,she slowly lifted her hand,Syaoran held ir  
  
"Its ok,Syaoran,I'll be fine,just,go,please"  
  
With that Sakura fell unconsious again,Syaoran gently laid her head donw,stood up,picked up his sword and faced Mino,who laughed  
  
"now theres nothing you can do"  
  
Syaoran charged at him,but Mino dodged everything,Syaoran held up his sword  
  
"WHITE DRAGON"  
  
The gardens lite up,but nothing Mino was still there  
  
-----------  
  
The whole ball noiced the way the gardens lite up,Queen Nadeisco,Tomoyo,Meiling and their parents raced too see what had happened,exept for the other queen  
  
------------  
  
Nadeisco raced to where her unconsious daughter laid  
  
"Sakura?Sakura?Wake up!Sakura?"  
  
no answer,by now Yamazaki and Syaoran stood side-by-side both having their swords drawn out.The mother and kid were now side by side,the mother laughed  
  
"Now our revenge is complete,we could kill you too Nadeisco,but that would be too nice of us,so we'll let you and the others live WITHOUT your precious little princess"  
  
Syaoran charged again,but the mother and child had dissapeared,he dropped his sword and sat next to Sakura.he looked at Nadeisco,her expression told him what he worse feared  
  
"Its all my fault,I should have prtected her better!"  
  
Nadeisco looked at him and smiled beneath tears  
  
"no,thres nothing any of us could've done,I fell for their spell,I am to blame"  
  
But before anyone could say anything,Nadeisco picked up the white gemstone in her daughters forehead,she held it tight and said some words,suddenly,the gem had split into four crystals,red,purple,green and pink.which flew away in four different directions  
  
"one day,in the future,you shall all be reborn.none with the memmories of what happened here,but this force will surely attack again,and then,you shall know what to do."  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura  
  
********  
  
suddenly he bumped into somebody,a figure in a long white robe and a hood covering his/her/its face  
as he/she/it fell back,the hood came off revealing a young girls,her emerald eyes flew open,the boys widened  
  
"Princess Sakura?Is that you?"  
  
The girl quickly covered her face  
  
"Ssh"  
  
the boy pulled her up  
  
"Syaoran,plaese dont tell anyone"  
  
sakura said with pleading eyes  
  
"Princess,its late and dark,it could be dangerous to go out there by yourself,I cannot let you go"  
  
Sakura looked deep into his eyes,pleading away,Syaoran sighed  
  
"alright,but I am going with you!"  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked throughthe gardens together,Syaoran looked at Sakura _Wow,I cant beliebe I'm walking through the gardens with the  
princess by my side_ he thought and started to blush _AGH!What am I blushing for?_ he looked over at Sakura,she just looked so peacefull  
and calm he blushed again _awwwww you like her!_ His mind taunted him _DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!She princess me guard?DO THE MATH_ Sakura  
looked over and noticed Syaoran blushing like a tomato she looked confused  
  
"Syaoran,are you ok.your face is red,is that a good sign?"  
  
Upon hearing this Syaoran instantly turned to face her,his eyes widened extra large and he was tottally red _AGH SHE NOTICED!Oh  
she doesnt know what is it when a person blushes!shes been in this castle for so long I guess,few_  
  
"h..h..hai I'm fine"  
  
Sakura smiled still not understanding what was going on  
  
"Thats good"  
  
Syaoran looked up  
  
"its getting late,you should head back"  
  
Sakura nodded,Syaoran was still blsuhing like a tomato _I shall not fall for the princess,I shall not fall for the princes,I shall not fall for the princess....._  
Syaoran didnt even notice that after he dropped sakura off he was still lecturing himslef oh  
how he shouldnt fall for the princess  
  
******  
  
he looked down at Sakuras limp body.  
  
_Shall I Ever see you again?_  
  
  
The end  
-----------------  
okay,now I'll spill,during summer vacation,I thought of the PERFECT fanfic.as I thought about the prolougue,I thought 'man this is pretty good for a prolouge' and this is what this fanfic is,"Shall I ever see you again?" whas that prolougue.I dont know weather to continue (if I do,The 'future' will still be in like THODSE types of time,ya know,Kings,Queens,Dragons bladih dih blah,But all the court exept fro Nadeisco woulve been reborn,and,ofcourse,it wont be that EASY to know whom is who!the names might be changed!Tomoyo might reincarnate as meiling,or Sakura might be reincarnated as somebody else.who knows?Well,its up to you!tell me wether you think I should make this fanfic or not!It will kinda be a sequel,but not really,since it is the ACTUALL fanfic.well,its UP TO YOU,Byez!please Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
